


Shards

by Darknyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Gen, Insanity, Internal Monologue, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknyss/pseuds/Darknyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Longbottom's mind, long after her torture, is not a nice place to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards

Light streams in through the latticed window. Such a beautiful, dazzling light; bright enough to blind her and yet, she doesn't avert her gaze. It's too pretty.  
The light brushes over her bare arms and her skin tingles with the warmth.  
So pretty and bright, just like her son. Her son, her sun, her bright sun eclipsed by looming darkness and no, NO! Don't think! Just look at the light. Twirling dust in the beam, softly dancing to a pretty tune. La la la. She hums along. Beautiful dancing, he danced beautifully too. He screamed beautifully, her Frank, Frank, Frank….

Pretty screams forced from his pale throat.  
How they laughed at him, the dark skulls. Their laughter made him scream, made her scream. They made a beautiful duet together, he and she. Their sun, son hadn't joined them. He was too young to sing and dance and watch the eclipse.  
Can she still sing so, scream so?  
Yes! He joins her even, her Frank. Still a duet.

The flowing light is on her now. Pretty beam on her sheets and she's warm and she's burning and it hurts! Can no one see it? She's on fire; her heart is cooking and her bones splinter from the heat. She screams and, oh! He's on fire too and can't anyone hear them!  
Her lungs are bursting and her entrails slither like snakes in agony. She shakes, shakes and it's too dark and crowded in her house, her beautiful house. The grinning skulls and where is her son, her sun and oh she hurts! Why don't they just kill her? She'll never tell! Never! They will never find her sun, the eaters of the Dead. They will mark her house and they will burn her and he, her beautiful Frank, but they'll never know.  
Her body is boiling, her flesh is falling off, her skull is cracking. She sings her pain, they sing so loud. But they'll never find him.  
His song stops, he's gone. Her heart bursts. She follows him, finds him and hides deeply away. They'll never find her sun...

Pretty beam is off the bed now, gone to play elsewhere. She hums a tune. Can she still sing?  
Yes! He joins her even.


End file.
